gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD-237S Star Winning Gundam
The SD-237S Star Winning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is an upgrade of the SD-237 Winning Gundam and is built and piloted by Fumina Hoshino. Technology & Combat Characteristics A transformable support mobile suit like its predecessor, the Star Winning Gundam has improved individual fighting power and this fixes the flaw with Winning Gundam's arsenal that are too support-oriented. The suit's primary weapons consist of a beam machine gun that can transform into a handheld blade, and four remote controlled weaponry known as Star Funnels that can be used for offensive, defensive or support purposes. When higher firepower is required, the Star Winning Gundam can transform into "Real Mode" (a standard 1/144 Gunpla form), allowing it to launch a powerful ranged beam attack known as the Winning Beam when it enters 'Full Mode'. Like the Winning Gundam, the Star Winning Gundam can also transform into various flight forms. The head of Star Winning Gundam can transform into a Core Fighter. The suit, sans the backpack, can transform into a Core Booster, and the Mega Core Booster is formed when the backpack is added. Before the finals of the U-19 Championship, the Star Winning was remodelled so that its polycaps are interchangeable with that of its teammates. This allows the Star Winning's parts to be used to repair another damaged Gunpla, so that the latter can fight properly during the overtime battle as the team's representative. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The main handheld ranged weaponry of the Star Winning Gundam, the beam machine gun has a high rate of fire and is also equipped with a blade part for close combat. In Core Booster form and Mega Core Booster form, the beam machine gun is split up, with the main gun portion mounted on the unit's bottom-left, and the blade part on the bottom-right. :;* Mega Blade ::The close combat form of the beam machine gun, the blade part stored at the back of the gun is now attached to the front. When required, a beam blade can be emitted, extending the Mega Blade's reach and increasing its power. It is possible to mount the mega blade centrally below the Core Booster and Mega Core Booster form. ;*Star Funnels :A total of 4 Star Funnels are stored on the Star Winning Gundam's backpack, they are remote-controlled weaponry and can be divided into Gun Bits or Guard Bits. When the Star Winning Gundam transforms into Real Mode, the funnels form the suit's new limbs. It is also possible to use the Star Funnels as limbs without fully transforming into Real Mode. The funnels are equipped with particle generators that can be connected in Real Mode to boost the suit's power. This is known as 'Full Mode'. The 4 Star Funnels can also come together and generate a Plavksy Power Gate to enhance Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's ranged attacks. :;*Gun Bits ::The longer pair of Star Funnels, they function primarily as remote controlled beam cannons but can also emit beam blades for close combat. When the bits are attached to the suit as the legs, it is still possible to use their ranged attack capability, however this requires the feet to be detached. :;*Guard Bits ::The shorter pair of Star Funnels, the Guard Bits can form a beam shield between them to protect the Star Winning Gundam or its teammates. The bits can also function as melee combat weapons as they are capable of generating beam blades. ::;*Star Cross :::The top portion of each Guard Bits can detach and functions as remote controlled weaponry known as 'Star Cross'. Star Cross is basically a beam shuriken and when the pair of Star Cross combine, they form a large Star Cross that can be used to immobilize an enemy unit against an object. ;*Hyper Beam Cannon :Used in Mega Core Booster mode, it is unknown where this powerful beam is fired from. ;*Winning Beam :The suit's strongest ranged beam attack, it is usable only in 'Full Mode' due to its heavy energy requirement. The beam fired is in the shape of a 'W' and is launched from the V-fin. A full power Winning Beam has even higher destructive power but will consume a huge amount of Plavsky particles. Special Equipment and Features ;*Real Mode :The "HG 1/144" form of the Star Winning Gundam, it is a temporary form with high power. To transform into this form, the Gun Bits and Guard Bits combine with the SD Gundam mode's legs and arms respectively to form the new limbs, while the remaining backpack portion forms the new abdomen. SD Gundam mode's hands and feet are retained, with the head detaching and revealing the Real Mode's head within, which is then attached with a smaller v-fin that is split from large v-fin. The detached SD Gundam mode's head then changes into its Core Fighter form and is attached onto the back to complete the transformation. When required, the Core Fighter can be detached and used as a decoy. ;*Particle Generator :Installed in the Star Funnels, the particle generators are responsible for generating the beam particles for the funnels' attack/defense functions. Thanks to these generators, the Star Funnels can continue to function even if the Star Winning Gundam is low on Plavsky particles. ;*Plavsky Power Gate :An energy gate formed by the 4 Star Funnels concentrating Plavsky particles in a field, it can combine and dramatically enhance the power of friendly ranged beam attacks fired at it. It is used by Lightning Gundam Full Burnern when it executes its 'High Burst' attack. The power gate can also be used to enhance Try Burning's attack power when the suit flies through it. This was previously employed by Sei Iori's GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam to enhance its specs. ;*Lightning Back Weapon System (BWS) Mk-II :Normally used by the Lighting Gundam Full Burnern, it can also be mounted on the back of the Star Winning Gundam while in Real Mode in place of the Core Fighter as the suit's main thruster. The Lightning BWS MK-II can transfer part of its particle supply to the Star Winning Gundam while mounted, recharging the latter. History After her humiliating defeat at the hands of Lady Kawaguchi, Fumina came to realize her ultimate flaw in the original SD-237 Winning Gundam - the unit was designed for support, but she had nothing to actively help in combat. Realizing this, she set about to fix that with the creation of the SD-237S Star Winning Gundam. Her concept behind the suit was "SD + Real", exemplified by having Star Winning Gundam have two MS modes - a SD mode and a 1/144 mode. Picture Gallery Star Winning Gundam.png stargunpla.png SWGAppearance.jpg starcorebooster.png|Mega Core Booster GBFT18StarWinningRealMode.jpg GBFTStarWinningBeatSxDxG.jpg 50.jpg|Full mode Star winning real mode.jpg|Real Mode Winning Gun Bit.png Winning Beam.png starwinning-carrier.jpg GBFT 22 Star Winning FP.jpg|Firing Full Power Winning Beam starwinning-powergate.png Reference Gallery External Links Star Winning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)